1. Related Applications
This application is a U.S. National Phase of PCT/JP2010/066742, filed on Sep. 21, 2010, which claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-221517, filed on Sep. 25, 2009, the entirety of which is incorporated herein.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-26629 describes controlling the cooling of Peltier elements to generate condensed water from the moisture in the air.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-26629, the cooling of Peltier elements is controlled to appropriately cool a discharge electrode and the moisture in the air. This generates condensed water on the discharge electrode. High voltage is applied to the condensed water, which is generated in this manner, to perform electrostatic atomization. This generates charged fine water droplets of nanometer size that includes radicals.
The cooling control of the Peltier elements is normally performed by executing constant voltage control. However, when there are only a few Peltier elements, the generated voltage is small. As a result, lead wires and connectors connecting a Peltier module to other circuits affect and inhibit accurate control. Further, the cooling control of the Peltier elements must be performed in accordance with the ambient temperature. However, such control would result in a complicated circuit.